Star Trek Bajoran Phaser Rifle
Name: Phaser Rifle Model: Bajoran Phaser Rifle Type: Energy weapon Scale: character Length: 50 cm Weight: 1.1 kg Skill: Blaster: Phaser Rifle Ammo: 500 Range: 5-40/80/150 m Damage: Varies based on setting Firing Modes *'Standard '''mode is the one typically used. It does the weapon's basic damage. *'Pulse mode involves increasing the damage the weapon does by firing a series of rapid pulses of energy. You can simulate this by increasing the weapon's damage with extra power, or as a form of single-weapon multifire. Pulse phasers cannot use this rule; they are already optimized for this type of fire only (which is why they do much more damage than normal phasers of the same type). *'Continuous '''fire mode involves maintaining a beam for longer than normal, making it easier to hit the target. This provides +1D to roll when making an attack Test to hit the target. Pulse phasers cannot fire in continuous mode. *'Wide Beam mode allows a beam to affect a much broader area. Instead of a narrow beam, the beam widens by 10 meters for every 1D of damage sacrificed. In combat, for every 1D (1D = 3 pips) of damage sacrificed to widen the beam, the user receives a +1D bonus to hit the target. Out of combat, a sufficiently wide beam on low power settings has many uses as a tool. Description: The Bajoran phaser rifle was a type of Bajoran phaser weapon used by the Bajoran Militia during the mid- to late-24th century. (DS9: "Ties of Blood and Water", "The Way of the Warrior") History In the mid-24th century, the Shakaar resistance cell used these phaser rifles to protect their camps during the Occupation of Bajor. (DS9: "Ties of Blood and Water") In 2356, at the age of just thirteen, Kira Nerys knew how to operate a Bajoran phaser rifle and became involved in an ambush of Cardassian soldiers. She later recalled that during the mission, she continued firing until the power cell was completely discharged. (DS9: "The Darkness and the Light") In 2371, several Bajoran troopers were armed with these phaser rifles while tracking Shakaar Edon and supporters of his resistance cell in the Dahkur Hills. (DS9: "Shakaar") In 2372, during the First Battle of Deep Space 9, several of Constable Odo's Bajoran deputies used these phaser rifles to defend the station from Klingon boarders. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Later that year, Major Kira equipped herself with a Bajoran phaser rifle during a mission to locate the crashed Cardassian freighter Ravinok, that was carrying Bajoran prisoners. (DS9: "Indiscretion") In 2374, as part of the Federation Alliance mission to retake Deep Space 9 from Dominion forces, Constable Odo assembled a security team comprising deputies with phaser rifles to combat Cardassian and Jem'Hadar troops on the station. During one engagement, his team rescued Major Kira and Rom after they had been pinned down by weapons fire, much to their welcome surprise. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels") In 2377, the USS Voyager encountered an Hirogen outpost that had been modified using holographic technology given to them by Captain Kathryn Janeway three years prior. The outpost served as a "hunting ground" where Hirogen hunters could seek out holographic programs to satisfy their desire to kill. As the holographic technology given to them was of Federation origin, it was capable of simulating many Alpha Quadrant species. Iden, a Bajoran hologram, used the Bajoran phaser rifle during a fight against Hirogen hunters. (VOY: "Flesh and Blood") In 2378, as a part of The Doctor's holo-novel Photons Be Free, Captain Jenkins had a Bajoran phaser rifle mounted on the wall behind her desk in the ready room of the fictional USS Vortex. (VOY: "Author, Author") Source: *Memory Alpha: Bajoran phaser *Star Trek DS9 Core Game Book (page 237) *thedemonapostle